


Unconditional

by uneducatedwriter



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneducatedwriter/pseuds/uneducatedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been at least five years, and Mac is now fourteen years old. Now that he's older, he's been having these strange feelings about his best friend Bloo (human), unsure about it, he tries to go about things as if everything's okay, but knowing Bloo he can always tell when there is something wrong with his Creator. Trust me, it's better than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what made me write this fic, it just suddenly came to my head one day...so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Mac was walking to Foster's after school, just like any ordinary day of the week. 

He had gone to school, been chased "home" by his older brother Terrence but very bravely outsmarted the dumb teenager and had managed to escape. He was now thinking about what he would do with his best friend Bloo that afternoon, when he arrived at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. He checked his wristwatch, the illuminated numbers read 2:59pm. Mac grinned as he set foot on the street of the Home. 

He was there in no time. 

"Mac! Thank God you're here! I thought you were never going to show up! Frankie and Mr Herriman have been on my case ALL DAY and-" Bloo rambled on as he greeted his Creator at the front door when the bell rang. 

Mac laughed. "Geez Bloo, calm down, now how about we go play some video games?" he suggested, taking off his backpack in which he hung up on the hat stand beside the front door of Foster's. Bloo nodded eagerly and Mac raced him up the stairs and into the Game Room. 

Over the years, Mac had given Bloo a human form, so they could "Do more things together" as Mac said it. His friend now had dark blue shaggy hair, pale skin and brown eyes (like Mac's). He had thought long and hard about what he wanted his friend to look like before he turned him, and Mac thought it was safe to say that his friend looked pretty hot. 

Wait, hold up...hot?

Mac blinked, and shook his head. 

"Yo Mac, whaddya think of this game huh?" Bloo asked his friend, holding up a case with pretty graphic images of zombies ripping people's guts out. Mac wasn't responding, however. 

Bloo waved a hand in front of his friend's face. "Yoohoo? Are ya still here, buddy? Mac? MAC!" he yelled, trying to get Mac's attention. 

"Oh, sorry Bloo, I was just thinking," said Mac, blinking in confusion. 

Bloo raised an eyebrow. "Thinking about what?" he asked. 

Mac shrugged, taking the game from his friend and opening it up to put the disc in the system. The screen turned on and started up. 

"Lemme guess, you were thinking about how good I look in this outfit?" Bloo smirked at Mac's reddening face. "I knew it!" he shouted triumphantly. 

"No, I wasn't thinking that at all!" Mac protested, trying to keep Bloo quiet. 

Bloo's smirk turned into a mischievous grin. 

Oh brother, Mac thought as he picked up the controller to start playing the game. 

"Don't try to deny it...you loo-ve me, I know it!" Bloo remarked in a sing-song voice. 

This was definitely going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
